Attitude Adjustment
by CDithery
Summary: Santana spanks Rachel for her behavior. Hints of Quinn/Rachel/Santana.


"Go up to my room and wait for me there." Santana's voice echoed clearly through the house.

If Rachel wasn't too busy staring at her feet, she would have noticed the sudden change from pure anger to disappointment in Santana's voice. But she was concentrating on the squeaky sound her feet were making on the stairs and ignored any emotion in the Latina's tone.

Quinn slipped in through the front door a few seconds later and headed towards the living room, where she knew Santana was waiting.

"I just don't understand. Is she ever going to learn?" The Latina questioned slowly, focusing on the floor rather than the blonde girl that had enveloped her in a hug.

"I think you need to be stricter this time."

"We gave her numerous warnings about it. And she got a spanking not too long ago for the same thing." Santana sighed loudly, she would definitely have to do what Quinn said. It killed her but she knew it was necessary if she wanted Rachel to really learn.

The last time she was lenient, only barely getting through Rachel for a short period of time.

"Do you want me to do it?" Quinn asked quietly, getting only a shake of Santana's head as a response to it.

The Latina begrudgingly got up from her place and planted a small kiss on the blonde's lips before going upstairs. She was met by the sight of Rachel in the corner, hands on her head and waiting silently for punishment she knew was going to come.

"Oh, so you do know how to listen." Santana addressed Rachel's position, the one she had told her she has to wait for her punishment in. As she opened a drawer in her bathroom, she lunged for the hairbrush but changed her mind and instead took the paddle next to it; that ought to teach Rachel this lesson.

"Come here." The Latina ordered and Rachel hurried to obey; there was no point in not listening now, as she knew that would get her even more in trouble than she actually was right now. "Do you know why we're here tonight?"

"Yes… um, ma'am." The shorter brunette swiftly replied, only continuing when she saw Santana's questionable look. "Because… because I behaved poorly at the dinner and acted selfish. And… refused to acknowledge everyone else's roles on Nationals."

"Yeah… what else?" Santana prompted when she saw that Rachel wasn't making an effort to say anything else.

Rachel swallowed and then continued. "I had a bratty attitude with you and Quinn after the dinner and I yelled at you."

"That should be it. Come on, over my lap." The Latina instructed and Rachel obeyed swiftly, only hesitating for a second. Lifting Rachel's skirt up and pulling her panties down in quick motion, Santana got the paddle again and rested it on Rachel's ass for a second, making her shiver from contact with the cold wood.

"I'm not going to ask you to count these but the same rules still apply. No squirming and putting your hands back, it does you no good."

With that, Santana lay into a soft tempo with the smacks and Rachel jumped slightly with each one. The paddle went on and on and Rachel's whines started when Santana started spanking her faster. The hard blows were laid smartly onto Rachel's butt, making it a faded red color quicker than Santana thought it would.

Rachel's cries were uncontrollable by the time her ass was burning from the smacks and it seemed like Santana wasn't going to stop for a long while.

The Latina's heart burned with every smack and even more with the yelp Rachel let out after it. But she had to follow through this, she needed Rachel to understand that that kind of behavior is not at all acceptable.

She stopped suddenly and Rachel was terrified of what was coming next; the final five spanks.

The first one landed right on her sit spot and she couldn't help but yell out loudly. The second one was on her right buttocks, making her squirm around over Santana's lap and coaxing the Latina to hold her in place more tightly. The third one was on the opposite side but gained the same result. The fourth landed in the middle of Rachel's ass and the singer cried out in pain. The final one was on the same spot and Santana the paddle on the floor.

She let Rachel cry it out a little over her lap before coaxing her up and into a hug. They stood embraced for several minutes before Rachel pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We dealt with it." Santana calmed her down. "Don't let it happen again." She rubbed Rachel's back warmly and pulled out completely soon after. "It's bedtime for you, sweetie."

Rachel resisted her urge to pout and instead let Santana take her clothes off completely and throw on her a nightgown. The Latina moved the covers and got Rachel on her stomach slowly, before kissing the smaller girl's lips. She tucked her in and made her way over to the door.

"Night, San." Rachel called out as Santana tuned off the lights in the room.

"Goodnight, Ray." She answered softly as she got out of the room.


End file.
